Choose one, Hinata!
by NamuraShicie
Summary: Sasuke tak peduli jika orang lain yang memekikan nama idolanya dengan begitu semangat, tapi tidak apabila itu Hinata. / "Hinata, Siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu?"


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Rate: T**

 _Happy Reading_ ~

Siang ini seperti biasanya, pasangan terpopuler KHS Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata, berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil si bungsu yang terparkir apik di tempat parkir.

Kebersamaan mereka ditatap berpasang pasang mata dengan tatapan kagum, tak sedikit pula yang menatap mereka dengan raut iri.

Tapi pasangan itu tak peduli, toh bagi mereka selama bersama satu sama lain tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Sasuke pasti akan menjaga gadisnya tercintanya dari semua macam bahaya.

Siapa pula yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga? Pemegang perusahaan terbesar di Jepang?

"Hime" Panggil Sasuke ketika memasuki mobilnya

"Ya?"

"Besok kita kencan" Lanjutnya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya kejalan raya

"Besok?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"Besok minggu kan?" Tanya Sasuke balik

"Iya" Jawab Hinata ragu

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Biasanya rona merah akan menghiasi pipi chubby kesukaannya itu. Bukan ekspresi ragu seperti itu

"Ada apa Hime? Kau tak senang menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

"Bukan!" Jawab Hinata cepat, tak ingin Sasuke salah paham, karna bagaimanapun Hinata senang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya ini

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Hinata sekilas

"A-ano, bolehkah aku yang menentukan tempatnya?" Tanyanya ragu

Sasuke menyernyitkan alisnya, tumben gadis manisnya ini yang menawarkan tempat?

Tiba tiba Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Mengira Hinata ingin mulai dalam hubungan mereka.

Sasuke tak marah. Ia senang.

"Baiklah, Hime. Khusus untuk besok kau yang menentukan tempatnya"

"Benarkah?!"

Hinata segera menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin mencuri ciuman di pipinya

Sayangnya, Sasuke masih menyetir. Ugh. Kondisi yang tidak mendukung. Gantinya Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan

"Tentu saja. Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Kujemput jam 10 besok"

"Ah. Bolehkan jam 9 saja?"

Sasuke tertaws pelan dan mengangguk. Sebegitu inginnya kah kekasihnya ini bertemu dengannya besok?

"Baiklah, Kau ingin jam 6 pagi saja kujemput"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan ia tak sabar menunggu esok, kemanakah calon nyonya Uchiha ini ingin pergi?

*

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menjemput Hinata pukul 9, sesuai dengan yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Sasuke? Ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Hinata antusias

"Sebentar sayang, aku harus pamitan dulu pada Ayah mertua dan Kakak Ipar"

"Sudah kusampaikan tadi. Nanti pulangnya saja bertemu Tou-san dan Nii-sannya, yaa?" Pinta Hinata dengan memelas

Membuat Sasuke mengiyakan keinginannya

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan begitu melihat ke arah pintu rumah mereka Neji berada disana dan menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'berjuanglah'

Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Berjuang apa memangnya?

Dan begitu sampai ditempat tujuan yang ditentukan Hinata. Sasuke menyesal. Sungguh.

Ia tak menyangka Hinatanya mengajak kencan di mall. Tepat di acara Grand Opening sebuah anime yang sedang melejit di pasaran, bahkan mall lantai kedua itu dibagi menjadi 5 daerah dengan macam macam warna, dimulai dari ruangan berwarna biru muda, disampingnya ruangan berwarna merah, kemudian kuning, ungu, hijau, dan biru tua. Membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi mall lantai dua.

Dan Hinatanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang berwarna merah, Sasuke mengikutinya dan mendapati tulisan besar di atas pintu masuk ke ruangan merah tersebut "World of Akashi Seijuuro"

"Sei-kun!"

Sasuke tak peduli jika orang lain yang memekik dengan begitu semangat, tapi tidak apabila itu Hinata.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke!! Lihat! Lihat! Ada gantungan Sei-kun! Kaosnya juga!! Ah, itu ada action figurenya. Poster raksasanya juga, ada manekinnya juga, Sasuke!! Fotokan aku dengan Sei-kun!!" Ujar Hinata semangat, menarik Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu

Sei-kun? Sasuke mendengus. Tokoh fiksi seperti itu mendapat perhatian lebih Himenya? Dulu setelah pacaran saja Hinata masih canggung memakai suffiks 'kun' bahkan baru akhir akhir ini dia dipanggil tanpa suffiks dan sekarang, semudah itu lelaki merah disana dipanggil 'kun'?

Dan bagi Sasuke, Sei-kun yang dielu elukan Hinata sangat mirip dengan Gaara. Hanya warna matanya yang berbeda. Pria itu bermanik heterokrom.

"Sasuke acara ini hanya sehari! Ayoo fotokan aku dengan Sei-kun~" Pinta Hinata memelas yang jelas tak bisa ditolak Sasuke

Hal ini membuat Sasuke... cemburu. Kenapa harus mirip panda yang pernah menjadi saingannya sih?!

Lagipula sejak kapan Hinata menjadi penggemar fanatik sebuah tokoh anime seperti ini?

Dan akhirnya hari itu Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dengan hati yang kesal luar biasa.

Awas saja tokoh yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu.

Sasuke dan Hinata pulang menjelang malam, Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata tak henti bicara tentang sang tokoh favorit. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke kau juga setuju kan? Sei-kun jauh lebih baik dari Ryouta-kun, tapi kenapa yang lebih rame ruangan Ryouta-kun ya?"

"Hn"

"Oh iya, Sasuke, Sei-kun itu.."

"Hime" Ucapan Sasuke, menghentikan semua celotehan Hinata

"Ya?" Jawab Hinata polos

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Eh?" Hinata celingak celinguk, dan benar saja mereka sudah berada di depan kediaman Hyuga, sejak kapan?

"Kau tak menyadarinya karna terlalu asyik membicarakan tentang 'Sei-kun'mu" Ucap Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata Sei-kun

Hinata menyernyit mendengar nada dalam ucapan Sasuke, kekasihnya itu tak mungkin...

"Kau mengabaikan ku seharian ini hanya demi tokoh yang bahkan tak nyata"

Cemburu kan?

"Aku berharap menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini, bercanda dan tertawa bersama, nyatanya? Seluruh atensi mu terebut oleh Si Merah itu"

Hinata terdiam mulai merasa bersalah, Sasuke benar, ia mengabaikan kekasihnya ini demi kesenangan pribadi

"Jangan bersedih, Hinata. Istirahatlah, sudah malam" Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi Sasuke memanggilnya 'Hinata' artinya dia serius

Hinata segera turun dan sebelum Sasuke kembali memasuki mobilnya Hinata menahan lengannya

"Maaf" Ucap Hinata

Sasuke menyeringai, mudah sekali mendapatkan perhatian Hinata, cukup tebarkan kesedihan dan nada kecewa, Hinata akan luluh

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan Sasuke segera kembali ke ekspresi terlukanya

"Sudahlah, lekas istirahat" Sasuke mencium kening Hinata sekilas dan kembali memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku pergi" Sasuke lantas melaju meninggalkan Hinata yang benar benar merasa bersalah.

Kebahagiannya mendapat banyak merchandise Akashi Seijuuro, hilang begitu saja.

*

"Hinata, Sasuke menjemputmu!" Teriak Neji dari lantai bawah, membuat Hinata segera turun untuk menemui kekasih yang membuatnya hampir tak tidur semalaman karna merasa bersalah

"Aku titip adikku, aku pergi duluan" Ucap Neji dan meninggalkan Sasuke

Begitu Neji pergi Hinata turun terburu buru dari lantai atas

"Sasuke~" Teriak Hinata dan memeluk Sasuke erat

Sasuke sempat kaget, kemudian tersenyum

"Ada apa hm? Hime?"

Hinata mengurai pelukannya "Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku malah mengabaikanmu kemarin karna terlalu antusias pada Sei-kun"

Sasuke menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

Mata Hinata berbinar antusias "Apa?"

"Berhenti memanggil tokoh fiksi merah itu dengan panggilan Sei-kun"

Hinata memberengut " Sasu~"

"Aku cemburu Hime"

"Tapi dia hanya tokoh fiksi, Sasuke"

"Ya. Hanya fiksi yang mampu membuatmu melupakan kehadiranku" Balas Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata

Hinata menggebungkan pipinya, meniup poninya sekilas, membuat Sasuke ingin memeluknya sekali lagi

"Are are. Baiklah, aku akan berhenti memanggilnya Sei-kun"

"Panggilnya apa?" Tes Sasuke

"Se- eh, Akashi-kun"

"San"

"Ha?" Ulang Hinata tak paham

"Gunakan suffiks -san"

Hinata hendak menolak, tapi ia tau ini satu satunya cara mendapat maaf dari Sasuke

"Baiklah. Akashi-san"

"Good Job" Ucap Sasuke dan mencubit gemas ujung hidung Hinata yang masih sebal

"Ayo, kita ke sekolah" Ajak Sasuke

"Ay- eh sebentar, handphone ku tertinggal di atas meja"

Hinata segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua, Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sudah ad-"

Blam. Pintu ditutup, memotong ucapan Sasuke

"Sudah, Ayo berangkat!!" Ajak Hinata gugup pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya

Namun Sasuke malah membuka kembali pintu kamar Hinata lebar lebar. Dan seketika ia merasa matanya terkontaminasi

Apa apaan kamar Hinatanya jadi begini?!

Poster poster Akashi itu memenuhi hampir seluruh dinding kamar Hinata

Mejanya yang dulu menyimpan banyak potret mereka, terganti oleh action figure lelaki berambut merah itu

"Sasu, Ayo!!" Tahan Hinata. Bahaya kalau Sasuke masuk dan melihat lebih banyak koleksinya

Namun Sasuke terus masuk, dan melihat segala benda berbau Akashi

Buku diary, majalah, komik, dan apa apaan seprai itu?!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kepalanya pening. Warna merah ini benar benar mencemari matanya

Dan dari saku rok Hinata menyembul gantungan wajah yang sama dengan poster poster itu

"Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya dan mengadahkan tangan "Kemarikan ponselmu"

"Eh"

"Cepat"

Hinata memghembuskan nafasnya dan memberikan ponselnya. Pasrah

Sasuke melepas stip hp Akashi dari handphone gadisnya dan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol power

Begitu layar menyala, Hinata menutup mata. Siap akan amukan Sasuke

Layar menyala, kunci layar didominasi oleh wajah Sang Ace Rakuzan dan begitu kunci dibuka desktopnya pun sama

Sasuke makin merasa pening.

Ia sungguh cemburu pada tokoh fiksi bernama Akashi Seijuuro ini!

"Hinata"

"Ya?" Jawab Hinata pelan

"Siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu"

"Kau Sasuke"

"Pilih Siapa antara aku dan Akashi ini?"

"Te-tentu saja, kau, Sasuke"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat"

Sasuke memberikan kembali handphone Hinata dan mengenggam tangannya, mengajaknya turun

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat"

Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya

"Kau ... tak marah?"

"Tidak. Ayo!"

Hinata tersenyum senang dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke tak menyadari seringai menakutkan seorang Uchiha

*

 _Skip time_

Sepulang sekolah

"Sasuke mau mampir?" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke juga ikut keluar dari mobilnya

"Aku tunggu disini saja"

"Hah? Tunggu? Kita... tak ada jadwal kencan kan?"

"Tidak, cepatlah naik, lambaikan tanganmu dari jendela mu"

Hinata mengangguk, masuk ke rumahnya, seketika Sasuke tersenyum devil sambil memandangi pesan yang sampai pada handphonenya di jalan tadi

"Semua sudah selesai, Tuan"

Tak lama kemudian...

"SASUKEEEEE!!!" Teriak Hinata lantang, untung saja Neji dan Hiashi belum pulang

Sasuke tersenyum, dan naik ke atas.

"Ada apa Hime? Heboh sekali?"

"Kau... Kau apakan kamarku?!" Hinata menatap horror keadaan kamarnya

"Hanya merombaknya" Jawab Sasuke enteng

Lihatlah keadaan kamar Hinata.

Cat tembok lavender itu dipenuhi oleh poster bergambar Ia dan Sasuke, mengantikan poster Akashinya yang entah kemana

Action figure kesayangannya hilang, diganti oleh foto mereka dengan berbagai figura.

Koleksi majalah dan komiknya terganti oleh novel. Seprai Akashi yang dipesannya melalui PO Online, terganti oleh seprai biru mudah dengan huruf S besar di tengahnya

Hinata benar benar shock

"Sei-kunku!! Kemana semua koleksi Sei-kunku, Sasuke?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke meminta pengulangan

"Sei-kunku!"

"Hm?"

"Sei-ku-, Ugh" Hinata lupa perjanjiannya tadi pagi dengan sang kekasih "Akashi-kun, Argh! Mana koleksi Akashi-sanku, Sasuke?!" Tanya Hinata kalap

"Kubakar" Sahut Sasuke enteng

"Ta-tapi itu kubeli dengan tabunganku" Lirih Hinata

"Tenang saja, akan kuganti semuanya. Dan sudah kupesankan action figure wajahku dan wajahmu ke ahlinya"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?' Tanya Hinata lemas

"Kau mengabaikanku demi dia, coba bayangkan kalo posisi kita ditukar"

Hinata ingin marah. Sungguh. Tapi ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Ia juga tak akan terima apabika Sasuke mempunyai idola wanita dan menjadi sefanatik dirinya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke pasrah yang dibalas senyum lembut Sasuke.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah.

Tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang Sasuke cemburu!

Walau pada tokoh fiksi sekalipun!

 ** _Owari_**

Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuuro!!

Akashi itu idola keduaku setelah Uchiha Sasuke! Berhubung hari ini Ulang Tahunnya Akashi, tiba tiba ada ide aja buat bikin fic special Akashi birthday, yaah pairing tetep pake pairing kesayangan, Akashinya diselipin dikit. hihi. Semoga menikmati~


End file.
